Yan Qing
, Langzi (Wanderer / Prodigal), Ensei, Shinshin-san, Doppelgänger |voicea = Okamoto Nobuhiko |illus = Shimaudon |class = Assassin |atk = 1,443/8,661 |hp = 1,862/11,637 |gatk = 10,487 |ghp = 14,110 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QQQAB |mlevel = 80 |id = 159 |attribute = Man |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 49.5% |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 25.6% |npchargeatk = 0.71% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Semi Reverse S |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Dopplegänger B+= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 6%. |img2 = Critdmg |name2 = Ruffian |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 5%. Increases own Quick performance by 5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - True Name Unrevealed= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |45}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *After clearing Chapter 12 of Shinjuku Main Quest, his true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Assassin of Shinjuku is his alias before clearing the quest. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Oda Nobunaga, Tristan, Attila the San(ta) and Mochizuki Chiyome. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Jack the Ripper, Mysterious Heroine X and Okita Sōji (Alter). *His first Skill is read as "Zhong Guo Quan Fa" in Chinese. *His Noble Phantasm reads "Shi Mian Mai Fu - Wu Ying Zuo Wei" in Chinese. **Ambush from Ten Sides is also the name of a famous Chinese classical music. *His back has a one-word tattoo "義". Romaji : "Gi". This refers to his loyalty towards his master, Lu Junyi (Rank 2 of the 36 Heavenly Spirits, the Strength Star) a.k.a Jade Qilin. Images Saint Graphs= AssassinQuingStage1.png|Stage 1 AssassinQuingStage2.png|Stage 2 AssassinQuingStage3.png|Stage 3 AssassinQuingStage4.png|Stage 4 QuingStageaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= ShinjukuAssassinIcon.png|Stage 1 YanQingStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 YanQingStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 YanQingFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S159 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S159 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S159 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= YanQingSprite1.png|Stage 1 YanQingSprite2.png|Stage 2 YanQingSprite3.png|Stage 3 S159 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S159 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S159 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo159.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Yan Qing 1.png|Stage 1 Yan Qing 2.png|Stage 2 Yan_Qing_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball Portrait CE 0721.png|Meteoric Iron Folding Fan (Valentine CE) CE765.png|Detective Edmond ~Foreign Nation Infiltration Arc~ (Bottom Left) CE771.png|You, After the Rain CE840.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE926.png|Holy Maiden's Teaching CE996.png|Under the Knife CE1050.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Yan Qing |-| Others= YanQinIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Shimaudon Category:Chinese Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Shinjuku